Idelle
is a prostitute in Noonan's brothel in Nassau. She's Max's closest friend, and after Jack Rackham takes over the brothel with Max as his madam, she gains a position of some prominence among the rest of the prostitutes. She gets into a relationship with pirate Augustus Featherstone and joins the pirate rebellion when England attempt to re-establish control of the island At the end of the series, her lover Featherstone becomes the new Governor of Nassau, with her at his side. Biography Season One Idelle is first seen among "Blackbeard's girls", prostitutes hired as a welcoming gift for John Silver upon his arrival in Nassau. Later, she tells Max that Rackham is downstairs, when Max forms a partnership with Silver. While Max tries to sell the stolen Urca schedule to Rackham, Silver uses her room to spy on them. Bored, Idelle asks if he would like her to do anything that would be worth the money, but he turns her down. When Vane arrives and starts choking Max, Silver asks if she has a metal candlestick or a heavy shoe he can use as a weapon. Idelle then produces a machete, much to Silver's surprise. Later, after Max's scheming is discovered and Eleanor betrays her, Idelle covers for Max as she sneaks out of the brothel. Although Max escapes and it's known one of the working girls helped, it is never stated if she ever faces repercussions for her actions. After Noonan is killed and Rackham and Charles Vane take over the brothel, Idelle is sent to tend to Vane's wounds. While talking with Vane, she admits she has little love for Eleanor. When Max returns to the brothel, Idelle brings her a bowl of Alice's porridge, calling it thicker than snot but admitting that it will help Max get her strength back. Idelle also mentions that all the other girls are wondering what sort of voodoo Max used to get the remainder of the Ranger ''crew to disappear. Max says that they went to Port Royal, and Idelle sarcastically replies that she is Henry Avery. Season Two Charles Vane engages in Idelle's services after becoming Steward of the Fort. Eleanor is forced to wait outside while they finish. When they do, she enters the room, and Idelle leaves to fetch her and Vane some rum. Idelle returns to the room as Eleanor is leaving. Idelle remains Max’s closest friend in Rackham’s brothel, even as Max rises to replace Mrs. Mapleton as the new madam of the whorehouse. She's an expert at getting people to give her information during sex, which Max then sells. Rackham walks outside the Inn to find a large crowd milling about in the street. Jack asks if some sort of holiday is going on that he's forgotten about, but Idelle tells him that there's a Spanish warship in the bay, and the word is that Flint's crew is sailing her. Rackham grows excited and asks if Flint got the Spanish gold, and Idelle says she doesn't know. After Charles Vane forgives Rackham and Anne Bonny so that they may sail again, Idelle tells Max of an influential pirate named Augustus Featherstone, who can be swayed to join Rackham’s crew. When Idelle suggests that can accomplish this through purely erotic methods, Max instead recommends that Idelle seduce him and make him fall in love with her. Idelle succeeds and Featherstone joins Rackham’s crew, along with 28 other men and their ship. Rackham asks Idelle if to her knowledge, any men from the crew of the ''Walrus ''have come to the Inn. Idelle says that she doesn't think so, and Jack, Anne and Max figure out that they were forbidden from doing so to prevent the leaking of the gold's location. After Anne is temporarily excluded from the crew of the ''Colonial Dawn, ''Idelle grows worried about Max's safety, knowing that Max was given a share over Anne. Idelle asks Max why there aren't men at her door. Idelle tells her that Anne went to the beach, and went to the crew of the ''Eagle, ''who were recruting. The quartermaster of the ''Eagle ''tells her that if Jack Rackham doesn't want her on his crew, neither does he. Anne responds by plunging a marling spike into his jaw. Max asks Idelle how she would feel if the one man she counted on never to betray her did so, purchasing a future for himself with it. Furthermore, the betrayal confirms in the eyes of men that she is a monster. Max refuses to make herself Anne's enemy by acting like she has something to fear from her. She instructs Idelle and the girls to give Anne a wide berth. Later, Idelle finds the bodies of Logan and Charlotte, who Bonny has killed in an attempt to find the location of the Urca gold. On Max’s insistence, she helps to hide the bodies and protect Bonny from any consequences. After this, Bonny remains in the brothel for some time. One night, Bonny even tries to take a man upstairs as if she were a prostitute. Before anything can happen, Idelle intervenes and distracts the man, giving Bonny an avenue to leave the room. Idelle tells Max that what happened to Charlotte isn't something the girls know how to protect themselves against. They are worried that Max hasn't evicted Anne because she fears retribution. Idelle says that there are men they can go to to protect her from Max. Max stops her from saying more and says that Anne was the only one who cared about her when Vane's men were brutalizing her on the beach. As long as Max is around, the Inn will be a safe place for Anne. Furthermore, the men Idelle and Isabella would go to value their relationshp with Max far more than the one they have with them. Max says that if she hears that Idelle or any of the other girls made inquiries to those men, Max will not take the news well. Before Idelle leaves, Max says to tell the girls she understands their concern and her door is open if any of them wish to talk. Idelle and Max are brought to the jetty when Jack, Anne and Featherstone return. They return to Nassau with the Urca gold. Over time, Idelle and Featherstone become something of a couple, although Idelle still works in the brothel. Season Three While Rackham is entertaining in the Governor's Mansion, Idelle walks up to him and places a large sack of gold on the table, saying it was found at the inn by the bar. Rackham says he knows that Warren misplaced it yesterday, but Idelle says this is the money he was given today. She tells him they found his previous sack of gold in the privy the day before. Rackham asks how she can be sure, and Idelle produces another large sack of gold. Idelle then asks Rackham how stupid his men are, and he answers that it's hard to say. When Governor Rogers re-establishes English control of Nassau, Featherstone accepts the pardon. He seeks reassurance from Idelle that she still loves him now that he is no longer a pirate. When Featherstone touches her hand and says this, Idelle gives Max a shocked look. After he is pardoned, Idelle helps dress Featherstone a like a respectable gentleman, which includes a cravat. Featherstone is slightly uncomfortable, calling the cravat "tit curtains." Idelle insists this is what respectable men wear, and Featherstone relents. However, he soon starts to drift back towards the pirates. When Vane returns to Nassau seeking Rackham and Bonny and the cache of pearls, Featherstone tells him that Rackham has been arrested, and Bonny is to exchange the cache of pearls for him. Featherstone tries to enlist Idelle to betray Max, and find out where the exchange of the cache is to happen. Idelle is reluctant at first, until Max employs the hated Mrs. Mapleton as the madam in the whorehouse again. She finally agrees. Later, Idelle continues to spy for the pirates, providing them with the route which the convoy will use to transport Rackham and the cache to the Spanish. Mrs. Mapleton eventually discovers that Idelle is a spy and informs Max. However, Max takes no immediate action against Idelle. As the pirate rebellion grows, Max seems to be letting the drama play out and once again land on the winning side. Idelle and Featherstone meet Billy at the Barlow Estate to discuss how to free Vane. Featherstone says that it'll be impossible to get the sort of information they got last time. Billy says that they don't need spies yet, right now they need to make people care about Charles Vane again. Idelle is present at the meeting of the Pirate Resistance where they discuss how to create a villain to be their mascot in the fight against Rogers. As they start to shape the story around John Silver, Idelle asks if it matters if the story isn't at all true. Billy replies that it doesn't matter if the story is true or not, and creates Long John Silver. Season Four Max eventually confronts Idelle and Featherstone over their spying for the pirate rebels; it was she who intercepted the warning about the underwater wrecks barricading the harbour. She’ll let it slide, but no more, if they value their lives. When Max is arrested, Featherstone starts panicking and plans on fleeing. Idelle tells him to calm down and stop overreacting, knowing Max won't give them up to Berringer. Idelle says Max doesn't like being pushed around or her friends being threatened. The two work to try and free Max. When Long John Silver arrives in Nassau, Idelle and Featherstone are among the townspeople that rally to him. They help fight Berringer's Redcoats. After the British forces are routed from Nassau, Featherstone and Idelle join Flint, Silver, Madi and their men in setting up a command center in the Governor's Mansion. When Flint receives the offer to trade Max for 20 prisoners from the invasion, Flint asks the room if anyone knows if they have Max. Idelle and Featherstone shake their heads. When Governor Rogers invites the Spanish to sack Nassau, Featherstone escapes with Idelle on a ship. Afterwards, Featherstone becomes Jack's quartermaster again as they travel to Philadelphia and make the deal with Eleanor's grandmother. Idelle, Anne and Max remain in Philadelphia. While there, Anne asks Idelle to procure a list of the ships in port or that will soon be arriving in Philadelphia that are willing to accept passengers. Idelle asks Anne if she really intends to leave, whether or not Jack returns alive. Anne insists that Jack will return, but Idelle is certain that he won't, reminding Anne that he went to hunt Captain Flint. Idelle tells Anne that she killed Charlotte, a friend of Idelle's, for reasons that had nothing to do with her. Idelle knew men who would have killed Anne if she asked, she had the money and wanted to, but Max prevented her from doing so. Idelle couldn't tell if it was because Max was afraid of her, which Idelle wouldn't blame her for, for she herself was afraid of Anne. Idelle obeyed Max's wishes and helped protect Max. She says she did all this because Max has been told by the world every day that she is unworthy of what she desires or what little she has, she never believed it. Max has been fighting the world since the day she's been born and is a breath away from winning that fight. For some reason, Max wants to share the spoils with Anne, but Anne wants to walk away. Idelle tells Anne once again that she killed Idelle's friend, and she wanted her to know that. Before she leaves, she cuts Anne a slice of bread. After defeating Woodes Rogers, Jack and Max finalise the deal with Marion Guthrie to revitalise Nassau as a legitimate flourishing port. However, Max refuses to marry an easily manipulated man from society to act as the new Governor, for fear that it will ruin her chances of rekindling things with Bonny. In the end, Governor Augustus Featherstone is seen shaking hands with yet more respectable business partner, with Idelle at his side. From the balcony opposite, Max looks on with a smile, the real power behind the throne. Trivia *Idelle has a machete in her room for self defense.Episode two (II.) Memorable Quotes Image Gallery idelle2.jpg Idelle S1E5 (2).png Idellepro.jpg Idelle machete.jpeg References Category:Civilian Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Prostitutes Category:Recurring Characters Category:Spy